Faded Roses
by islashlove
Summary: Carry on my Wayward Son fills the air on sacred ground.


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything which is from Supernatural**

 **Warning: Main Characters' Death**

 **Thank you jerseybelle for being my Beta.**

 **Summary:** **Carry on my Wayward Son fills the air on sacred ground.**

 **Faded Roses**

 **Chapter 1** **: And Freshly Fallen Snow**

"Carry on my Wayward Son" fills the air over the sacred ground. It's only a small clearing, deep in a far-off forest where all the time it's Spring, Summer, Fall and Winter. Not many come here, but those that do, come with heavy hearts.

Like today.

Today, many are here to give their thanks, and in hope to catch a glimpse of the missing ones. While a few walk towards the middle, most stand back on the edge of the clearing in the dark shadows, either out of respect, fear or both.

Here in the clearing, it's always Spring.

Flowers bloom. Birds sing to their newly hatched chicks, while other animals graze on the sweet grass. It is here, where the song which is forever playing, is the quietest. The words, barely audible and the music is felt more through the soft cool breeze that carries it. 

It is the memories of two children, two brothers, as their lives start out, like all animals born in Spring.

While some move forward, others stayed behind. They only want to remember the Springtime when the brothers were innocent and the world was their future, not the other way around.

Now, those who brave on, step into Summer.

Dry grass crunches under feet, while being greeted by a stronger breeze with a bite of heat to it. If anyone had been mortal, sweat would've poured from them. Here, the plants and animals were in their prime, standing tall and strong.

The song and music is louder here. You can feel the strength and sense of honour resonating in the air. The brothers prided themselves in everything they did. In the Summer of their lives, they made a difference. 

Through their actions, they brought demons, angels and monsters together, uniting Heaven, Earth and Hell, even if it was only a few souls, it was a start of something new. They saw the good, where most only ever saw evil and they defended those that couldn't defend themselves.

Again, the group moving forward grew smaller. Many which stayed behind this time meet and were changed in this time of the brothers' lives and it was here, in Summer, they wanted to remember.

From a group of thousands, only four move on into Fall.

The world had changed again. Time and age had taken its toll. Trees which once stood tall and proud, now stripped bare to the world. They seemed to be dead on the outside, but inside, the fight to live was still there.

Summer had been a hard life for the brothers. They needed to take the good with the bad, losing those they loved and respected. But no matter what, they were still willing to give everything they had in order to save the world, with no end in sight.

Beside them stood two more. They too had weathered the harshness of Summer and in the end, the time had come in the form of self-sacrifice from the one that only seemed to think about himself. A sacrifice for hope, as new life was born, against another that stood in the circle of Fall.

These two enemies planted their feet firm on the dead grass. Around them, the words and music grew stronger. It echoed in their ears, causing them to lower their eyes in the awe of power two mortals had held over them.

Finally, the last two stepped forward into Winter. The younger one looked down at the newly fallen snow. Behind him were footsteps. But for the one beside him, there were none. For the love and respect he had for the brothers carried him on air. 

Smiling, he stopped. This was as far as he would go. He had met them at the beginning of his Spring, but at the end of their Fall. Following in their footsteps, is the way he will repay them for all they did for him.

For the memories.

For the love and the sense of free will they had shown him.

Placing a hand on the only one left, an unspoken understanding was met, and the one in the trench coat stepped forward. This was the brothers' Winter. The place where they made their last stand and, even though they won, they also fell.

There, in the centre of the clearing, was the source of the music. It was now at its loudest, but (still) not too loud. Its words and meanings were clear, like the first day it was (sang-d)sung. The old Impala seemed happy to play it for them. For those who had made an old car their home, part of their lives and family.

In front of the Impala was burnt ground surrounded by virgin snow. It was where they had given the brothers their hunter's funeral. On each side, a rose bush grew. Both had roses of yellow, red and white. Some were buds. Others in full bloom and, of course, ones that were dying and faded.

The petals of those that were fading, fell on the newly fallen snow like tears or a story which would never end.

Like Dean and Sam's story.

Their life and the seasons they had lived through never died and for some, they aren't sure if the brothers are really dead. For no one knows where their souls are. Sure, their bodies were burned and committed to the Earth in this clearing, but no one can find them.

They're not in heaven or hell. They're not trapped in purgatory, beyond the veil or as ghosts. They are nowhere, yet, those that knew them can feel them everywhere.

Castiel kneels in front of the last place he saw his friends, the bodies of his family, as they were claimed by the flames. Since that day, he hasn't stopped searching for them.

"Father, I pray to you that wherever you have sent Dean and Sam, they are finally at peace." Walking over to the Impala, Castiel ran his hand over the rough, faded paint. "Thank you for looking after them all those years."

Castiel placed a single black rose on the Impala's bonnet before turning and, with those around him, vanished, returning to the places they dwell.

Sitting in the driver's seat, Dean looks over to Sam. A sad, but content smile reflected in both faces.

"It's nice to see them all again," Sam said as he watched those he had called family walk away.

"It was," Dean replied before turning the radio up a little bit more and as the words "carry on my wayward son" echoed through the air, they faded away.

 **The End**

 **Thank you for reading and for reviewing my story.**


End file.
